


Wrong Door

by notreallybecca



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clones, Embarassing, Embarrassed, Gender-neutral Reader, Hot, Hot Men, Men - Freeform, No Incest, No Sex, No Smut, Oops, Other, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Shirtless, Shirtless clones, Showers, Soldiers, abs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notreallybecca/pseuds/notreallybecca
Summary: Your search for the refresher leads you to an unexpected surprise.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Reader, CT-7567 | Rex & Torrent Company, CT-7567 | Rex/Reader, CT-7567 | Rex/You, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 165





	Wrong Door

**Author's Note:**

> Aight y’all
> 
> Here’s some garbage for you.
> 
> The original (or at least, working) title for this was “Oops shirtless bois” but I think that was too on-the-nose. Fair warning, there *are* shirtless men in this, but nothing too scandalous… I think. I also tagged it with Rex/Reader since the reader finds him attractive. Take from that what you wish, but there is nothing really NSFW in this.
> 
> kudos always appreciated, but please don’t repost my work 
> 
> It’s also a self-insert, so (Y/N) means your name (whatever name that may be).
> 
> Crossposted to Tumblr: https://notreallybeccab.tumblr.com/post/613975138107555840/wrong-door 
> 
> Good luck and have fun!
> 
> For clarification of silly Star Wars jargon:  
> Refresher = Restroom  
> Sanisteam = Shower

You run down the hallways of the  _ Resolute _ , counting each door that you passed. You've already asked three different troopers where the refreshers were located, and you still couldn't figure it out.

_ Down the hall, to the left. Down this hall, to the left. _ You repeat over and over in your mind. You can feel the cramps beginning in your lower abdomen.  _ Come on, body. Cooperate! It's gotta be close by now _ …

You'd been running down corridor after corridor in search of blissful relief. Unfortunately for you, Star Destroyers like the  _ Res  _ were enormous; massive mazes of corridors and rooms capable of warping through space in the blink of an eye. This thought briefly amazes you before another wave of pain strikes through your body. You really have to pee.

Finally reaching the end of the corridor, you take a left turn and stop. _ Okay… _ you stare down the row of doors lining the new hallway. _ The last trooper said it was the third door... Or... did he say the first? _ You can't remember. _ Kriff… I could barely hear him through that blasted helmet… _ Your eyes cringe shut as you grab for your waist and begin keeling over.

_ Oh, bantha dung, this hurts… _ You figure you need to make a choice now or never. Sticking with your gut instinct, you walk up to the third door and take a deep breath.  _ Sweet bliss, here I come. _

The door before you slides open a brief second after you push the button. Suddenly, your heart stops.  _ Oh, poodoo… _

Before you are not the refreshers for which you'd been searching. Instead, you had just opened the door to the clone changing rooms, the simultaneous entrance and exit of the sanisteams.

And it was chock full of clones. Shirtless, sweaty, towel-wrapped, half-naked clones.

_ No no no no-  _ you scream in your mind, but your body is frozen in place. You want to look away, but you can't. Your eyes begin focusing through the steam of the room, allowing you to make out the identities of your friends.

Hardcase, Jesse, Kix, Fives, Echo, Tup, even Dogma is there. All of them. Every single member of the 501st.

You begin to sweat, but your body still refuses to move _. This is wrong. This is so wrong. I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't see this. I shouldn't look.  _ You try to close your eyes.  _ But... I can't... Look away... _

With the initial shock beginning to wear off, the details of the room start registering in your mind. It's a large, square, white-walled room with ten-foot-tall ceilings. To the left, steam pours out from a large opening in the wall, which you realize is where the sanisteams are hidden. On the back and right walls are wooden, wall-mounted benches, much like those you find in locker rooms. A small shelf with hooks hung just above, holding various pieces of armour, clothing and linens that the troopers had either used or taken off. But of course, since you're standing in the doorway, you can't see what's on that wall.

In the back right corner of the room, Kix and Jesse are sitting together, chatting inaudibly about something funny. To the left of them, Echo and Dogma are hand-drying their hair with towels, the latter judging silently and the former chuckling to himself at the antics of Fives and Hardcase. The bald one of the pair is cackling wildly as he pushes his bearded brother around the room in the towel cart.

But as the ARC trooper attempts to exit, he falls flat on his butt, sending up a roar of laughter from all onlookers, especially his batchmate and cohort. There are a few other troopers scattered here and there, but you can't make out their identities. All you see are their beautiful, freshly washed abs.

The world is moving in slow motion. The details are all registering in your mind, but no one is reacting to your presence. No one is even really moving. It's as if time itself is frozen, just like you.

Right as you think things couldn't get worse (or better, depending on how you look at this), from the sanisteam room exits Captain Rex. Covered up around his waist, he wipes up the rest of the water off his head and skillfully tosses the towel into the basket. "Fine job today, men," you hear him say, but the voice is distant in your mind. Your eyes are locked on his gorgeous, glistening six-pack.

You've never seen a man look so amazing in your life. If there were ever a god walking amongst you, it would be him. Tearing your eyes away doesn't help as all you see now is a room full of strong, well-defined, masculine torsos. How are they all so ripped? You wonder. You know that their training must be intensive, but you've never realized how fantastic they look. Even with their battle scars, they're so incredibly attractive.

Unfortunately for you, though, time caught up with itself. Just after Rex praises his men, he catches you out of the corner of his eye. "(Y/N)?" he asks, utterly puzzled at why you're there. All eyes are on you now.

You've been caught.

Adrenaline races through your body as your flight instincts kick in. "I wasn't staring!" you shout, voice cracking from the sheer embarrassment of being seen. In the same instant, you slam your hand down on the button and shut the door.

Your face is flushed a vibrant red from temple down to jawline. Pivoting on your heel, you speed walk back down the corridor, keeping your eyes on the floor. You don't even feel the need to use the refresher anymore. Whether you'd wet yourself or the urge went away, you don't know. All you want to do now is disappear from existence.

A little while later, you find yourself on the bridge for a briefing with Generals Skywalker and Kenobi. You stand silently by the holotable, hand on your chin as you focus in on the diagram being explained. Unfortunately for you, you don't notice the clones sneaking up behind you.

It's time for their revenge.

One by one, the 501st members, now fully donned in their armour, stand at ease behind you. You begin to feel each of their presences as they approach and stop, but you refuse to look at them. Sweat begins to drip down your forehead as you mentally count how many of them were standing behind you. Any feelings of safety or relief vanish as you remembered what happened not that long ago.

"(Y/N)? Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asks, noticing the absolute discomfort, horror and embarrassment in your face. Beneath their masks, the clones bare wolfish grins. 

Here it comes.

"Do you need to use the refresher?" Rex queries, leaning over your shoulder to ask. His voice is smooth as silk, holding its professional tone, though you do detect a hint of humour in it. He knew. He knew exactly what had happened. He knew you'd been lost and wound up in the wrong spot. That's the final nail in the coffin.

Feeling absolutely mortified at being found out, your face turns redder than ever. Slowly, you descend to the floor, melting into a puddle of shame. A chorus of laughter comes from behind you as the clones relish in their victory. Anakin and Obi-Wan exchange a confused look but decide not to question it. They simply stare down at you lying in the fetal position, wondering what sort of antics had just befallen their ship once again.


End file.
